


Tony Stark: Ironette

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple drawings of Tony dressed as an one of the Ironettes aka Stark Expo girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7477137574/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7477137750/)

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7477137914/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the Ironette costume, just the sexy version, but still crossdressing as himself nevertheless. *3* It's just too fun drawing Tony in drag!

[](http://imgur.com/r1uFu)


End file.
